This National Capital Area Rehabilitation Research Network (NCARRN) brings together outstanding programs in basic neuroscience (at Georgetown University), biomedical engineering (at National Rehabilitation Hospital, Catholic University, and Georgetown University) and clinical research and care (at National Rehabilitation Hospital) to establish a nationally recognized interdisciplinary research program in spinal cord injury, based on both animal and human studies. In this capacity, the PIs provide a centralized research infrastructure which will enhance the capability of medical rehabilitation investigators to identify and understand the neural mechanisms underlying functional recovery, and to design and implement therapeutic strategies to enhance these mechanisms to improve the quality of life for individuals with spinal cord and other CNS injuries. Barbara S. Bregman, Ph.D., PT and Joseph Hidler, Ph.D. serve as program directors. This National Capital Area Rehabilitation Research Network creates a unique national resource of research cores in activity based CNS plasticity and recovery of function: basic neuroscience, biomedical engineering, imaging (animal and human MRI and fMRI) and clinical research and care in spinal cord injury. This NCARRN is comprised of four research cores and an administrative core. The administrative core coordinates the sabbatical and pilot-grants programs and provides ongoing education and training to the rehabilitation community through the organization of workshops, courses, and symposia. The administrative core also coordinates a strong research design and grant writing development program. The Research Cores are: A) Rehabilitation Robotics: Activity-based approaches to rehabilitation; B) Imaging Technologies: Visualizing CNS Plasticity in Animals and Humans; C) Animal Models of Injury, Plasticity and Recovery of Function; and D) Cellular and Molecular Approaches of Plasticity. The central location of this network in Washington, DC with its easy access provides an excellent focus for collaborations beyond the immediate metropolitan area. This NCARRN provides an outstanding research infrastructure in CNS Injury and Recovery and brings together established investigators, core resources and a sabbatical and pilot grants program for visiting rehabilitation research scholars who are poised to become strong independent investigators contributing to rehabilitation. By providing core resources, strong mentorship and opportunities for broad interaction, this program will increase strong medical rehabilitation research and improve outcomes for individuals with spinal cord injury and other neurological disorders. [unreadable] [unreadable]